Kinderspiele
by yoho
Summary: Bist du manchmal neidisch auf Janek?“, fragte Hermine. – Warum willst du wissen, ob ich neidisch auf den Jungen bin?“ – Weil du so etwas als Kind nie machen konntest. Schneeballschlachten, deinen Eltern Streiche spielen, einfach Kind sein.“


Title: Kinderspiele

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Kinderspiele' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Bist du manchmal neidisch auf Janek?", fragte Hermine. – Harry streichelte ihren Bauch, über dem der Schlafanzug hoch gerutscht war. Als er die alte Narbe gefunden hatte, wurden seine Fingerspitzen federleicht. – „Warum willst du wissen, ob ich neidisch auf den Jungen bin?", fragte er schließlich. – Hermine räkelte sich und entblößte dabei noch mehr nackte Haut. „Weil du so etwas als Kind nie machen konntest. Schneeballschlachten, deinen Eltern Streiche spielen, einfach Kind sein."

Authors Note: In ‚Kinderspiele' kommt ein Junge namens Janek vor. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie er in meine Geschichten geraten ist, könntet ihr ‚Kinderkram' lesen. Allen, die dazu keine Lust haben sei verraten, dass ich noch vor dem Erscheinen von Band 7 Tonks einen schon etwas älteren Sohn angedichtet habe, dessen Vater unbekannt ist. Nach Tonks Tod werden Harry und Hermine mehr oder weniger genötigt, den Jungen aufzunehmen. Später entscheiden sie, dass er bei ihnen bleiben soll.

Die mich kennen wissen, dass meine Oneshots zwar alle für sich alleine stehen, aber inhaltlich trotzdem aufeinander aufbauen. Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es in meinem Profil.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur Janek und der Plot gehören mir.

______________________________________

_"Wahr sind nur die Erinnerungen, die wir in uns tragen, die Träume, die wir spinnen, und die Sehnsüchte, die uns treiben. Damit wollen wir uns bescheiden."____(aus Heinrich Spoerl: Die Feuerzangenbowle)_

**Kinderspiele**

Das erste, was Harry wahrnahm, war die Morgensonne, die direkt in das Schlafzimmerfenster schien. Die weißen Übergardinen aus Nesselstoff ließen den Raum in einem weichen Licht erstrahlen. Er fühlte Hermines Wärme an seinem Rücken und hörte an ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen, dass sie noch schlief. Er befand sich in einem Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf, döste immer mal wieder kurz ein.

Ein lauter Knall an die Fensterscheibe riss ihn ziemlich unsanft aus diesem Dämmerzustand.

Hermine war ebenfalls sofort munter und saß kerzengerade neben ihm in Bett, den Zauberstab schon im Anschlag. „Was war das?"

„Hermine!", stöhnte Harry. „Egal was das war. Es ist ganz bestimmt kein Todesser mehr."

Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und stellte sich hinter die Gardine, so dass sie zwar nach draußen schauen konnte, aber selber nicht zu sehen war.

Peng!

Hermine zuckte zurück und sagte dann nur: „Dein Sohn."

Harry grinste: „Also wenn schon, dann unser Sohn."

Hermine hob vielsagend die Brauen. „Er sitzt auf einem Besen, fliegt rund um das Haus und wirft Schneebälle …"

Platsch!

Das war der nächste Schneeball.

Harry quetschte sich zu Hermine in das Gardinenversteck.

„Du musst zugeben, für einen Zwölfjährigen macht er das schon richtig gut. Schau mal, er fliegt sogar freihändig!"

Hermine sagte dazu nichts. Anscheinend ersetzte ihr Schweigen aber eine lange Rede, denn Harry schien sichtbar zu schrumpfen.

„Du hast ja Recht", sagte er.

Als der Junge auf seinem Besen das nächste Mal um die Hausecke kam, hob er seinen Zauberstab: „Murus nivalis!"

Direkt vor Janek erhob sich eine Mauer aus Schnee und bevor er bremsen konnte, steckte er bis zu den Hüften in der weißen Wand. Zu hören war nichts, nur die strampelnden Beine zeugten von seinem heftigen Protest.

„Es könnte sein, dass er irgendwann mal wieder atmen muss", meinte Hermine trocken.

„Och wieso, er zappelt doch noch." Harrys Stimme klang nicht im Mindesten besorgt. „Außerdem ist der Schnee locker."

Hermine sah dem Ganzen noch einige Sekunden zu. Dann überlegte sie kurz, lächelte dieses Lächeln, bei dem Harry sofort auf der Hut war, wenn sie es gegen ihn richtete, und hob ihren Zauberstab: „Regalo perpropere!"

Die Schneemauer schmolz innerhalb weniger Sekunden und Janek landete ziemlich unsanft und sehr nass im tief verschneiten Garten. Er drehte sich mehrmals hektisch um sich selbst und suchte nach einem Angreifer. Als er dabei auch das Haus ins Visier nahm, zogen sich die beiden kichernd von ihrem Beobachtungsposten zurück. Da er niemanden entdecken konnte, nahm Janek seinen Besen und humpelte, sich andauernd umsehend, Richtung Eingangstür.

Hermine schlüpfte zurück unter das warme Oberbett, während sich Harry lässig in den Rahmen der Schlafzimmertür lehnte und wartete. Sekunden später tauchte Janek am Ende der Treppe auf, augenscheinlich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Er triefte und hinterließ eine Spur wie ein undichter Wassereimer.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und gab sich dabei betont nonchalant.

Janek knurrte irgendetwas.

„Einen kleinen Unfall gehabt?"

Janek blieb stehen und Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Dann fiel der Sickel: „Du warst das!"

"Tja, ich kann nicht nur den Schnatz fangen. Ich versteh auch was vom Mauern. Wusstest du das noch nicht?"

„Humpf", schnaubte Janek. „Es ist nicht gut, so lange im Bett zu liegen. Sagst du doch immer."

„Für dich ist das nicht gut. Von uns war da nie die Rede. Aber Danke, dass du dich so um uns sorgst und uns geweckt hast. Ich werde jetzt trotzdem in dieses Bett zurückgehen. Und du schaust, dass du was Trockenes anziehst. Eine heiße Dusche ist bestimmt auch nicht schlecht. Ach ja, zum Frühstück bitte Toast und Kaffee. Wir kommen nachher runter."

Janek grummelte irgendetwas, das sich wie „Ich bin doch kein Hauself" anhörte und trollte sich dann Richtung Badezimmer.

„Und wisch die Pfützen im Flur weg!", rief Harry ihm noch nach, was aber nur mit einem Türenknallen quittiert wurde.

Er kroch zurück unter das Oberbett und Hermine drückte sich an seinen Rücken. Ihre Hände suchten an seinem Oberkörper nach nackter Haut.

„Ist er sauer?", fragte sie.

„Eher in seiner Ehre verletzt."

Hermine giggelte und ihm rannen Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

Im Hintergrund hörten sie die Dusche rauschen. Janek ließ immer die Tür offen stehen, wenn er duschte. Sie hatten erst lange nach Tonks Tod herausgefunden, dass er im Badezimmer gewesen war, als die Todesser kamen, die seine Mutter und seine Oma getötet hatten.

„Bist du manchmal neidisch auf ihn?", fragte Hermine.

Harry streichelte ihren Bauch, über dem der Schlafanzug hoch gerutscht war. Als er die alte Narbe gefunden hatte, wurden seine Fingerspitzen federleicht.

„Harry."

„Ja."

„Nichts, hör einfach nicht auf damit."

Er lächelte und streichelte sie weiter. Die Dusche plätscherte immer noch. Draußen lärmten die Krähen, die sich in der Kiefer unterhalb der Hütte versammelten.

„Warum willst du wissen, ob ich neidisch auf Janek bin?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine räkelte sich und entblößte dabei noch mehr nackte Haut.

„Weil du so etwas als Kind nie machen konntest. Schneeballschlachten, deinen Eltern Streiche spielen, einfach Kind sein."

„Hast du so etwas denn als Kind gemacht?"

Hermine hatte den obersten Knopf ihrer Schlafanzugjacke geöffnet und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine zweite Hand mit ins Spiel zu bringen.

„Entgegen landläufiger Meinungen bin ich nicht mit einem Buch zusammen auf die Welt gekommen", antwortete sie schließlich. „Ich war auch ein Kind. Na ja, vielleicht kein ganz normales. Aber ich war ein Kind."

Die Dusche plätscherte inzwischen nicht mehr und sie hörten Janek barfuss in sein Zimmer tapsen. Dann folgte eine Explosion, die den Weasley-Zwillingen würdig gewesen wäre, aber völlig nichtmagischen Ursprungs war. Hermine hatte ein Muggel-Radio etwas verhext, so dass es auch in Hogsmeade funktionierte und den Rundfunk der Muggel empfing. Den Strom lieferte eine schwere Bleibatterie, die wiederum von einer Solarzelle gespeist wurde. Ein Geschenk von Hermines Vater.

„Leiser!!!", brüllten sie beide unisono und völlig erfolglos.

Hermine grinste plötzlich.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry.

„Meinst du, er hört noch was von uns?"

„Wohl kaum." Harry lauschte der Musik und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab angelte.

„Wie ging noch mal dieser ‚Ich-zieh-dich-aus-Zauber'?"

„Exire vestis", sagte Harry geistesabwesend. „Gibt es in St. Mungo eigentlich auch eine Abteilung für Ohrenheilkunde?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine. „Exire vestis!"

-----

Als sie später in die Küche kamen, dröhnte die Musik immer noch durch das Haus und es war natürlich kein Frühstück fertig. Hermine summte die Melodie mit und begann den Tisch zu decken.

Gegen Mittag machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See. Sara, eine von Janeks Schulfreundinnen, war vorbei gekommen, um ihn zum Schlittschuhlaufen abzuholen. Harry und Hermine durften mitkommen. Weil es wohl der letzte Schnee des Winters war und weil bald Tauwetter einsetzen würde und _weil Erwachsene auch mal Spaß haben sollten_, wie Janek es ausdrückte.

Er hatte Harry noch in der Tür bei Seite gezogen: „Du erzählst Sara aber nichts von der Schneemauer?"

Harry grinste. „Habe ich schon mal vor anderen deine Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert?"

Janek dachte nach. „Nein", sagte er schließlich und klang dabei fast verwundert.

„Also werde ich auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen."

Auf dem Weg zum See liefen Janek und Sara ein ganzes Stück vor den beiden Erwachsenen her. Sie schlitterten auf Eispfützen und bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen. Dann brach Sara durch die dünne Eisdecke einer Pfütze ein und landete der Länge nach im Nassen.

Hermine und Harry hörten sie lauthals fluchen. Janek versuchte ihr mit einem Trockenzauber zu helfen, war aber anscheinend ziemlich erfolglos. Schließlich übernahm Hermine das.

„Bringst du mir mal bei, wie das richtig geht?", fragte Janek im Flüsterton und Hermine nickte verschwörerisch.

Als die beiden wieder Abstand gewonnen hatten, sah Harry sich um. Er vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine waren, nahm einen kurzen Anlauf und schlitterte vorsichtig über eine vereiste Pfütze. Aber die Rutschpartie endete bereits nach einer kurzen Strecke.

Vor der nächsten Eispfütze blieb Harry stehen, so als müsse er darüber nachdenken, was er jetzt tun solle. Dann nahm er einen längeren Anlauf und rutschte, wild mit den Armen rudernd, schon etwas weiter.

Bei der dritten Pfütze schaffte er es, die gesamte Eisfläche zu überqueren, so dass er am Ende, als er wieder Schnee unter den Stiefeln hatte, heftig ins Stolpern geriet.

Hermine beobachtete ihn mit kaum verhohlener Neugier.

Schließlich sprang er mit beiden Füßen gleichzeitig auf die nächste der kleinen Eisflächen und das schlammige Wasser darunter bespritzte seine Hosenbeine bis in die Kniekehlen.

Hermine hielt es nicht länger aus. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, blickte Harry sie an. In seinem Gesicht malte sich eine Mischung aus Ratlosigkeit und Trauer ab, die sie bei ihm bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte. Damals, als er am Ende des fünften Schuljahres in einem langen Gespräch an ihrem Krankenbett begriff, dass Sirius niemals durch den Schleier zurückkehren würde.

Da nahm sie ihn, anstatt etwas zu sagen, in die Arme.

Sie blieben lange so stehen und trennten sich erst wieder, als sie die Kinder vom Seeufer rufen hörten.


End file.
